oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Hiratsuka
Shizuka Hiratsuka is Hachiman's teacher, her subject is Modern Japanese language. She is the homeroom teacher of class 2F, Sobu's guidance counselor and the advisor for the Service Club. Appearance Shizuka is a fairly tall, busty woman. She has purple eyes and long, black hair that reaches her shins, sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders. She is seen wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a lab coat, a black vest, and black pants with a brown belt. Underneath her vest is presumably a dress shirt and a loosely worn short maroon tie. In the light novels, she wears a longer black tie and a grey belt. Personality Hiratsuka, who is mentioned as incredibly kind, is a friendly and responsible teacher who is open minded and fair and believes in the future of her students. As pointed out by Yukino, she wishes and works hard for the welfare of all her students. She cares about all the students which is perhaps best demonstrated when she becomes concerned about her student Saki Kawasaki regarding her late night job. Despite her age, Shizuka enjoys reading shōnen manga to the extent that she often quotes or copies scenes from them, for example, when she proposes the battle royale contest between Yukino and Hachiman. She also enjoys having fun with her students and observing their interactions, further demonstrating her youthful outlook. Although she is young at heart, Hiratsuka is very aware and sensitive about her age and single status. She is quite worried her prospects of getting married now that she is a late Christmas cake. (In Japan, there is a popular belief that women over 25 are too old for marriage. As people want to eat a Christmas cake no later than the 25th, so too do women want to get married no older than 25.) When her age and marital status are brought up, she becomes visibly agitated, either becoming incredibly violent as she does with Hiki or sad to the point of crying in front of her students. As shown by the mails she sent to Hachiman, she is probably as insecure as him and even maybe has a Yandere side. She also shows her crafty side by tricking Hachiman to come to the Chiba village camp.She also shows her motherly nature. She is quite wise and hands out good advice when its needed. She is always ready to give advice and councilling to her class students. She sometimes forces the students to take part in activities for their well-Being. An example of this is the forcing of Hachiman to participate in service club, Chiba village summer camp, as a Cultural committee representative. Abilities She is said to be excellent in martial arts as mentioned in light novel which is shown by her way of throwing a devastating punch and kick on Hachiman. Her skull clutch is described as an iron hold by Hachiman. In accordance to her profession, she is also an excellent teacher and adviser, which is seen throughout the series.She can also play the bass which is shown in episode 12 .It was mentioned that Haruno dragged her in a concert in the past. History It has been hinted throughout the story that in her youth, Hiratsuka probably was as much of a loner and antisocial as Hachiman was, and she's been shown to lament it. It has also been hinted that she has been hurt deeply by her friends in the past and that she doesn't want Hachiman to have the same fate happen to him. She can become very agitated at points. Especially when threatening Hachiman with physical force when her age or lack of marriage is involved. She used to be in charged of starting fire for her club for the purpose of bbq/campfires back during her university days, while she's busy tarting the fire, the couples in her group started to do their lovey-dovey stuff.Whatever the reason, Shizuka states that it was her miscalculation that lert her to this single status. In her days-off, she drinks until morning and sleeps till noon. She usually gets assigned in-charge of various school activities like cultural festival, athletic festival, the article of Love Marriage Chiba Wedding and Christmas collaboration event, etc. was pushed onto her by the top management. Shizuka believes her "young" age is the main reason why she keeps receiving those assignments. But however she does things to get the attention of others and to stand-out like shooting the pistol for marathon, sports event and actively do things infront of others Plot Volume 1 After reading Hachiman's Essay about youth, Shizuka Hiratsuka forced Hachiman to join the school's Service Club in order to improve his social nature, where Hachiman meets Yukino. Immediately as they meet, their ideals clash and begin debating the flaws of their respective personalities. Unable to reach a common ground, Shizuka proposes that they both contest their ideals by helping people sent to the club, with the winner being able to order the loser around. Later Yui showed interest in joining the club for which Shizuka gave her approval. She finds the student ,who are contrarain to the society and gather them in the service club to improve their adaptability. Hachiman see this activity and the service club as Sanatorium.And from then on, she keeps a close eye on the individuals for their betterment and give them a better and required advice. Volume 2 In light novel, Yui exchanged contacts infront of Shizuka in staff room while Hachiman was punished for writing absurd work place visit application.When Yui asked for his experience of texting to girls. Hachimna explains in a round about manner.but Yukino straightens up. Shizuka felt hurt of Hachiman's experience and exchanged her contacts in succession to Yui, She promises to reply and won't respond as "slept or battery dead" like Hachiman's middle schoolmates. But Hachiman was reluctant, as he felt that she was pitying him. Volume 3 Volume 4 At Chiba Village summer camp, she is aware of the courage test incident planned by Hachiman to break the relationship amongst Rumi's selfish and mean peers, and reminded him that even one small misstep may lead to an even worse trouble. Volume 5 Shizuka, visited her cousin's wedding where her parents and relatives pressured Shizuka to have another marriage meeting. Lucky for her, Hachiman was passing whom she used as an excuse of being a teacher for a problematic student. She went along with Hachiman talking about Haruno, Yukino and upcoming firework festivals.She also praised Hachiman for doing the club activity in summer vacation(Advicing Taishi about choosing High school), She also suprised him of keeping tabs on him through his siter. Shizuka went to the ramen shop with Hachiman, where He noticed the gaze of many men towards her. She promises to take him on every ramen shop in Chiba, once Hachiman graduates.Since it would be weird to hangout with a student. Volume 6 Volume 6.5 Volume 7 On the field trip to Kyoto, Shizuka tries sneaking out for ramen but is caught by Hachiman and Yukino. In order to ensure their silence on the matter, she decides to treat them as well. Yukino questions her actions and wonders what would happen if someone found out to which Shizuka replies that would be fine as it only shows that she's looking out for her students. She advises Hachiman and Yukino to mess up as much as they want as she is watching over both of them. Volume 7.5 Volume 8 Shizuka again redirected Iroha to service club to help her organize christmas collaboration event. Volume 9 Being the incharge of the event and the dead line being just one week, she goes to check on the planing committe only to find them left already, she finds Hachiman depressed about recent events and offered him a ride to home.She takes a detour to a bridge where there are scribling of lovers. She offers Hachiman a canned drink and enquires about the situation, Hachiman starts explaining the mentality of planing committee impressing Shizuka. but Shizuka points out his flaws again about his inability to understand other's feelings and gives him a hint of solving the problem. Thus succeded in helping him mending his relation with the service club member. Later Shizuka offered two sets of tickets she won from a wedding party to help the service club members to understand christmas celebration. Shizuka finally praised Hachiman for his expansion of his social circle to a certain degree and glads that she could witness it personally as she feels that she could not watch over all of the club-mates for ever. She also felt happy that the service club did bring a positive change over the group and hopes that they will even gets better in the future, as the purpose of the service club is not to help other but to bring reform in the clubmates themselves, and she witnessed both change and help done by them,. Volume 10 Volume 10.5 Volume 11 Volume 12 Quotes *"Don't think you can graduate in three years!" *"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bring up a woman's age?" * "Helping someone out is not a justifiable reason for you to get hurt" * "That holds true even if you`re used to pain, There are people who`d be hurt by watching you get hurt" * "If you stick to your way You won't be able to help someone when you most want to" Trivia *She loves ramen. *She was the Point of character for Track 2 of drama bonus C.D titled Tatoeba Konna Birthday Song (たとえばこんなバースデーソング, "Birthday Song for you") of Volume 3. *Her hobbies are reading manga and Harlequin Books, as well as motorbike riding. *She spends her days off mostly drinking and sleeping. *She is a heavy smoker and is often seen smoking Seven Stars cigarettes. * It was shown on the opening and on Episode 8 of Season 2 that she owns a Red 2005 Aston Martin V8 Vantage. When Hachiman asks about her former car, she said that she just rented it (The rented car that Shizuka refers to is a black van that was shown during their trip to Chiba summer camp in season 1 Episode 7). Gallery Gdhdhd.png Mmn.jpg 12.png Shizuka in Season 1 OT Yukitoki.jpg|Shizuka infirst eason opening theme YZEP12 - 84.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Service Club Category:Class 2F